Gorn Crisis
The Gorn Crisis was a brief Coup d'etat that happened in 2374 during the Dominion War. A faction of the Gorn attempted to take control of the Gorn Empire and expand. However the Federation was able to stop the faction and Gorn then joined the Federation Alliance. Prelude Following the Federation's first contact with the Dominion, the Gorn Hegemony agreed to talk at a summit in 2370. The purpose of the summit was to avoid war between the Federation and the Hegemony. At the time, a militaristic faction of the Gorn known as Black Crest attempted to start a war between the two powers, knowing that a possible war was brewing between the Federation and the Dominion, knowing it would weaken the Federation. However, war between the two powers was averted thanks to actions Capt. Jean-Luc Picard, his crew of the , and the Gorn leader, Keeyah.( }}; ) Coup d'etat For the next four years, the Gorn and their empire were still at peace with the Federation. When the Dominion War started, Capt. Picard and the were sent by Starfleet Command and the Federation in 2374 to establish diplomatic relations with the Gorn so they could join the alliance against the Dominion. However, the Gorn refused to talk face to face and the negotiations grew erratic with the ruling council. For two days the Enterprise waited for a response of some kind. During those two days, Warlord Slessshh, General Khaaarr and his Black Crest soldiers took control of the Hegemony. Khaaarr and his men killed all the ruling council members and destroyed the eggs of the political caste. Khaar then launched the Gorn war fleet. Capt. Picard then went down to the surface when one of the council members contacted Picard for help. Once there, Picard's away team found council member Roooxx who told of the Black Crest's plan to set up a military government. Roox plead with Picard to not let the Black Crest rule the Gorn. Another Gorn was able to tell Picard that a few eggs of the political caste had been hidden and were safe. The Gorn war fleet then sent a ship that attacked the Enterprise though it was destroyed quickly. Meanwhile, Slessshh and his soldiers then went after Picard and his away team to take them as prisoners. Picard tried to reason with Slesshh, but Slesshh refused to agree to a alliance with the federation. Slessshh then contacted the Enterprise's second officer, Lt. Cmdr. Data to order him to surrender or Picard and the away team would be killed. Data refused to do so. Data, after reviewing data on the Gorn, decided to beam down unarmed and alone to challenge Slessshh to prove that the Gorn were wrongand the Federation strong. Slesshh accepted. Slessshh and Data the fought each other in combat till Data punched him out. Slessshh, as he promised, ordered his forces to stand down and return to base. ( ) Cestus III & Elkauron II Following the initial start of the coup, Slessshh sent Khaaarr to take his division to attack the Federation colony on Cestus II and the garrison on Elkauron II. Khaaarr's orders were to destroy any Federation outpost in Gorn territory. Khaar then sent one of his generals, Kressshh to attack the Cestus III colony. There they met little resistance, took many prisoners, and secured the colony in less than a day. During Picard's negotiations with the Gorn, his First officer, Commander William T. Riker and a team of Starfleet engineers were then sent to help Klingon commander Qyrll and his crew of the repair the Delblad Fortress. The fortress then came under attack by General Khaaarr's forces. Riker tried to communicate with the Gorn but they ignored him. Khaaarr then landed troops to attack. The Klingon and Starfleet crew fought hard against the Gorn troops. However, both the Klingon and Starfleet crews were force to evacuate back to the Gar'Tukh to continue the fight in space. The Gorn then attempted to board the Gar'Tukh. The Klingons and Starfleet crew fought hard against the Gorn boarding party till Qyrll jettisoned tone of the explosive modules which gave them more time. Qyrll then decided to initiate the self-destruct sequence, but was stopped by Riker. Riker was then able to stop the Gorn by making the ship's environment too cold for the Gorn. After defeating the Gorn soldiers, Riker and both crews decided to thaw out the leader in order for him to surrender. Both crews then captured Gen. Khaaarr and awaited for orders from Slessshh( ) Aftermath Following the withdrawal of all Gorn warships back to their territory, Slessshh was spared by Capt. Picard who convinced his soldier to not kill him. Picard was able to convince the Gorn to join their alliance to fight the Dominion. However due to the turmoil and work to do in their society, they could not help Starfleet fight the Dominion right away. Fortunately, their continuity was assured when the Enterprise's counselor, Cmdr. Deanna Troi found the last eggs of the political caste. ( ) Thanks to the efforts of Capt. Picard and his crew, normal diplomatic relations were created by the end of decade.( ) Category:Gorn conflicts